


Smitten

by CelticWolfCub



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freshly undaggered Kol, Heavy Drinking, Kololine, Mean Caroline, Teasing Kol, flirty banter, koroline - Freeform, mentions of klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolfCub/pseuds/CelticWolfCub
Summary: Caroline wants a quiet drink. Of course that's too much to ask for.Alcohol, banter, teasing, flirting and of course threats of bodily harm.Kol and Caroline.Set shortly after the Mikaelson Ball.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this will be a two-shot. Quite short and sweet. It was supposed to be one but it got away from me. Can't promise it won't happen again. So we will say two chapters for now and see what happens when I finish the second.

She sat at the bar shot glass in hand, eying the dark liquid like it had somehow offended her before she lifted it to her lips and downed it. Quickly refilling the glass, she had long ago compelled the bartender to leave the bottle behind. A body plopped onto the stool beside her and she ignored it as she downed another shot of the bourbon, closing her eyes as it burnt down her throat. 

"What are we drinking to, darling?" 

Her eyes shot open. She turned to her right and immediately groaned with exasperation. 

"Seriously, are you following me?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because I drove two towns over to get away from you and your freaky family and yet here you are."

"A happy coincidence."

She scoffed. 

"It's definitely not happy and I doubt it's a coincidence."

"Don't flatter yourself, love. I have more important things to do than stalk a neurotic baby vampire." 

"Will you keep your voice down?!" She scolded. 

"Why? I can just kill everyone here if you're worried." 

She looks aghast. 

"Relax, Caroline. It was a joke." He smiled. 

All boyish good looks with just a dash of danger. She wondered how many girls had fallen victim to his charm, how many girls thought they were getting a bad boy only to find themselves face to face with _the_ bad boy. Probably the one the term was coined after. 

She turned away from him, back to her bourbon. 

"You never answered my question, what are we drinking to?"

She glared at him. 

"Firstly, there is no _we_. Secondly, that's none of your business. Thirdly, go away." 

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" 

"And you're a pain in the ass."

"And what a lovely arse it is." 

She shot him a disgusted glare and muttered "Ew" before lifting the bottle and moving to a table far away from him. 

Of course, the silence didn't last long. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before he slipped into the seat across from her. 

"Take a hint, Mikaelson." 

"Kol."

"What?" 

"My name is Kol."

"I know what your name is."

"Well, then you should use it. I think we're on a first-name basis now. After all, you're practically my sister in law." He smirks. 

She scoffs at that. Resulting in his smirk turning into a grin. 

"Don't tell me you're not falling for Nik's charms?"

"As if."

"You looked mighty chummy at my mother's ball."

"Well, looks can be deceiving."

"And actions speak louder than words."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you did wear the dress he gave you."

"It was kinda last minute-"

"And the bracelet." He continued, cutting her off. 

"Shut up."

"And then you two did disappear together."

"Don't even insinuate that. Gross."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I think you're a pervy little stalker."

"There's nothing little about me, darling."

"You're so full of yourself. Is that a family trait?"

"Are you referring to Nik? Now Caroline, are you smitten?"

"I am not interested in your creepy brother."

"Good to know. But I asked about Nik, not Finn."

"You're infuriating."

"And you're delightful."

"Are you a glutton for punishment or just a masochist? I have done nothing but verbally abuse you since you got here and still, you won't go away."

"What can I say? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." 

"You're not going to let up are you?"

He gave her that boyish smirk. The one that absolutely did not make her go weak in the knees. His eyes daring her to something she wasn't even sure of yet. 

"Fine. Pour the drinks." She pushed the bottle of bourbon towards him. "But no more talk of your brother." 

"You're the one who brought him up there."

"Yeah to warn you not to bring him up." 

"Then stop talking about him." 

She made a frustrated growl that had him grinning as he pushed a drink towards her. 

"Drink up, darling." 

She downed the shot. 

"So why are you here?"

"I believe I asked you the same thing when I arrived and you never did answer me."

"Actually you asked what we were drinking to. And I did answer you. I told you it was none of your business."

"You also told me there was no _we_ and to go away. And now look at us."

"Ugh. Fine. I needed some space and more than a few drinks. Pretty hard to do that when you're supposed to be the underage daughter of the town Sheriff. Hence the location." 

"Why did you need space?"

"One question at a time. I answered yours now you answer mine."

"Same reason."

"Your mom is also the town Sheriff? Wow, didn't know I had a secret brother." 

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. And it's brother in law."

"I told you I'm not interested in Klaus. And we agreed not to bring him up."

"I didn't bring him up. You did."

"Oh my god, you're impossible."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I also needed a break," he began getting serious, "tensions can get high when you've been locked in a box for a century."

"A century?"

"Yes. He who shall not be named has a nasty habit of daggering us for long periods of time."

"Did you just refer to Klaus as Voldemort?"

"I have no idea who that is. Also, you just bought him up again. I'm beginning to think you fancy him back."

"I do not fancy Klaus!"

"You sure talk about him a lot for someone who says she doesn't like him."

"Kol! Seriously! I don't."

"Okay, okay. If you insist."

They fell into an awkward silence for what felt like an age before she couldn't help but break it. Never a fan of silence, awkward or otherwise.

"That's gotta be tough. The whole daggering thing. Aren't you angry?"

"Oh, I'm livid, darling." He laughed humourlessly. "But mother has forbidden any retaliation."

"I'm surprised you've let that stop you."

"I may be a monster but I love my mother. And I will respect her rules. Begrudgingly."

"Wow, Jack the Ripper is a big softy."

"How did you know I was Jack the Ripper?" He said with a furrowed brow.

"I was joking… Wait, what? Are you serious?" 

"I was bored."

"Wow, and I thought Klaus was the bloodiest of you all."

"And there you go bringing your boyfriend up again."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Then what is he? Lover?"

"No. Ew. He's a creepy stalker who can't take a hint." She replied, taking yet another shot. 

"I thought that was me?"

"You're the pervy stalker."

...

"What does 'pervy' mean?" He asked after a few moments. 

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Spent the last century in a box." He says pointing to himself. 

"Oh right. Pervert. Like lecherous."

"Ah well, I'd hate to prove you wrong." 

And with that he lets his eyes rake over her body. 

"I'll let you away with that one, Hannibal Lecter because you just got into this century and might have left your manners in your box." 

At this point, most boys would have made a crude innuendo about leaving something in her box. And that's when she realised that he really was behind the times and his brothers probably wouldn't be the ones to teach him. 

"Remind me to teach you how to Google."

* * *

**_Several hours and several bottles later…_ **

"Where is your boyfriend tonight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Klaus is not my boyfriend?!"

"I was talking about the wolf boy but I love how your mind went straight to Nik. It's very telling."

"Firstly, Tyler is his name, not wolf boy. Secondly, we broke up because of his freaky sire bond. Thirdly, you're the one who keeps calling Klaus my boyfriend so it's not my fault to think you're still on that train of thought."

"Or you secretly want him to be your boyfriend…"

"You know you're the one who actually keeps bringing this up. Maybe you want him to be your boyfriend."

"He's my brother."

"Didn't stop Jaime and Cersei."

"Who?"

"Incestuous twins. Nevermind." She laughed. 

"Twins you say, do tell me more."

"And there's my little perv back."

"I'm yours, am I? Now, what would Nik think about that, darling?" 

"I really don't care what he thinks."

"So you're admitting I'm yours then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Still not hearing a denial." He smirked. 

She laughed.

It was definitely so not a giggle. Caroline Forbes didn't giggle and she certainly didn't giggle for people like Kol 'Jack the fucking Ripper' Mikaelson. 

"I think I'm starting to grow on you."

"Like a fungus."

"Are you always so mean?"

"Did I hurt your feelings, Ted Bundy?"

"I don't understand half the things that come out of your mouth."

"I really need to teach you how to Google."

"If it involves that pretty little mouth of yours, then Google away."

She blinked at him once, twice then erupted into a violent fit of laughter.

When it didn't abate after several minutes he spoke again. 

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused. 

"I'm sorry, I know you were trying to be all flirtatious with your seductive sexy pout and bedroom eyes and panty-dropping voice but honestly, that sentence was just all kinds of wrong. It was hilarious."

"I was going for charming but good to know you find me sexy." He smirked. 

"I didn't say-"

"And you should really pick your 'panties' up. It's inappropriate. We're practically family."

"You don't happen to have that dagger of yours handy, do you?"

"You sound like Nik."

"Or a White Oak Stake?" 

"You've been spending too much time with him."

"Maybe I could just cut your tongue out, that might shut you up for a couple of hours."

"You're beginning to think like him too. It must be love."

He smirked as the salt shaker narrowly missed his head. 

"So violent. No wonder he's smitten."

The pepper followed next. 


	2. Words, Darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirting. More teasing. More threats.

The dimmed lights of the room did nothing to hide the less than appealing appearance nor the unsightly decor. To say this place was a shit hole would be an insult to shit holes. And it seemed that the locals thought so too as it was practically empty on a Friday night. But it served alcohol and wasn't in Mystic Falls and that's what she wanted. Even if she thought the barstool might be covered in all manner of disease. Thank God for her vampiric resistance to disease. 

She didn't waste time, quickly convincing the lumberjack looking bartender to give her the whole bottle before moving to a table in one of the darker corners of the dingy bar. 

She was on her second glass when a body slipped into the booth beside her. 

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone in a place like this?" He purred. 

Caroline turned to look at the man. She thought he may have been handsome once, but time and, judging by the smell, a drinking problem had aged him prematurely. He couldn't have been more than 30 but the bloodshot eyes with bags underneath, wrinkled and glossy skin made him look so far more than his human years. The fine lines around his mouth and yellow-stained fingers told her he was a heavy smoker, his husky voice probably due to that habit. 

It took her no more than a few seconds to give him a once over and notice these things, due to her advanced senses, so her reply came quickly after he spoke. 

"Just wanting a quiet drink."

"You look like you could use some company."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you are." He said as he let his gaze wander up her body. Not even trying to hide it.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was really hoping she would need to resort to compulsion tonight. 

She knocked back the remains of her glass and turned to face him again. 

"Listen," she began "I didn't want to do this but I really don't want to be dealing with this all night." 

His eyes narrowed in confusion and she leaned in to lock eyes with him. 

"There you are, darling." 

At the sound of the familiar voice, she broke her gaze with the human to roll her eyes. 

The human turned to look at who had just interrupted them. He looked him up and down with a small quirk of his eyebrow. Clearly not intimidated. 

Oh, how wrong he was. The man before them may look young and slight, but he was far more than he seemed. He wasn't a mere man and he was not just a threat. He was a promise. His youthful looks and boyish smile could easily fool anyone into a false sense of security, but his eyes held a glint of who he truly was and if anyone could see past the disarming grin they would see the mayhem and blood he promised in his dark eyes. 

The human turned to face her again with a cocky smile on his lips, his back to the Original standing at the table. And she wondered if any part of him could sense the mistake he had just made. Like a natural instinct prey had around a predator. 

"This your boy?" He asked. "A girl like you needs a man."

Obviously not, she thought as his words answered her question. The predator behind him looked amused, a small smile on his face. She wasn't sure if it was the human thinking he was better than the monster behind him that was amusing or the thoughts of what said monster would do to the human for his mistake. 

Luckily the bar was pretty empty. Fewer people to compel to forget about the mangled corpse and blood that was sure to be decorating the already seedy bar soon. 

"Actually, she's my sister." Kol drawled slipping into the other side of the booth. 

Caroline shot him a glare that would have turned any mortal man to stone. He simply smiled back. 

"Your sister?" The human asked dubiously. 

"Well, sister in law." 

"I am not your-"

"She and my brother had a bit of a tiff, it's all over apparently. But she will always be family."

"Kol.," Caroline warned. 

"Isn't that right, sweets? Always and forever." He smirked taking a shot he had helped himself to. 

"So you're single then?" The human spoke. 

"Yes, I'm single. But-"

"Don't let Nik hear that. Bit of a temper, my brother."

He was toying with the human. He could have just left it at her being his sister in law. Even if that thought was repulsive. But he added a split in, he wanted to draw this out. This was Kol Mikaelson's version of fun. And the poor man beside her had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He should have walked away. He still could, Caroline thought. But she knew he wouldn't. Male pride, curiosity or some alpha male bullshit, she wasn't sure which. Only that one of them wouldn't let him walk away and save himself. 

"So… you're single, I'm single. Wanna get out of here and have some fun?" 

"I-"

She was cut off once again by the ignorant Original facing her. That was beginning to piss her off. 

"Now why would she want to leave when the real fun is right here?"

"You mean you?" He asked, looking around the boring and silent bar. "Listen, kid, why don't you run along and find a girl of your own to pick up." 

Welp. There goes her peaceful evening. The oblivious human had unwittingly signed his own death warrant. The condescension in his voice became the final nails in his own coffin. Caroline felt guilty that she hadn't warned him who he was dealing with. Would he even have believed her? She could have compelled him, she should have. But then again she was about to when Jack the Ripper had shown up. She could have gone ahead but would that even have stopped Kol from going after the human for sport? Probably not. 

She'd been referring to him as the human this whole time but it was just now, before his impending death that she realised that she hadn't even known his name. And probably never would. 

Tuning back into the situation at the table, Caroline eyed the two men. The human still looking at the Original with a patronising smile on his face. The Original was sipping from his glass, eyes still on the human. She couldn't see his mouth but she could see the mirth dancing in his eyes. No doubt he was wearing that cocky 'I know something you don't know' smile of his. 

In a flash Kol leaned across the table, gripping the human by the collar of his worn checked shirt. 

"You're going to get up and leave this bar. You'll go home, sleep and sober up. You won't remember meeting either of us. You will remember being obnoxious and pushing your luck and know that the only reason you're still breathing is because ending your pathetic life would be a mercy. Now run along."

The human looked dazed for a moment before he stood up and walked through the front doors of the bar. 

Caroline blinked after his retreating form before whirling back around to the other vampire, eying him with disbelief and a bit of apprehension. 

"What's that look for?" He asked. "I got rid of your vermin problem. You should be thanking me, darling."

"You're just letting him go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you might object to my original plans for him. Though, it would really help liven this place up. It's awfully dreary looking. A splash of colour would be an immense improvement."

"And you don't plan on going after him?"

"No. And why on earth did you pick this place? Do you have a fetish for cholera and dysentery?" 

"I wanted to be left alone and this place seemed like it would be empty."

"With good reason."

"And yet here you are. Maybe it's you who has a thing for disease."

"I didn't choose this place. You did. Perhaps underneath that good girl exterior, there's a filthy little minx screaming to get out." 

"Did you just admit to following me?" Caroline made a disgusted noise. "I knew you were a creepy stalker." 

"Get over yourself, Caroline. I am not following you. I happened to see you driving out of town and knew what you were up to. I quite fancied a drink myself so I… followed… you." 

He drew out the last words, scrunching up his face a little as he realised what he said. At the blonde's pointed look he quickly added.

"I know how that sounds. I did follow you here but I am not following you. Besides, I thought Nik was the creepy stalker. I'm the pervy one, remember?" 

"How could I forget?" She threw back sarcastically. 

He began lifting things from the table and placing them on the one behind him. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Last time I brought up my brother you used the condiments as projectiles. I'm making sure you're unarmed."

"I don't need weapons. I could tear you apart with my bare hands." 

"You could try. I'm an Original, darling. Even if you weren't a baby you'd still be no match for me." 

"Ok maybe I couldn't kill you but I could still make you hurt."

"Without a weapon? What would you do, scratch me with those pretty nails?"

"I also have fangs."

"Kinky." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Caroline, if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask."

"I'd rather get you back into your casket."

"That would be a bit of a squeeze for two but I'm sure we could make it work. Might have to keep the lid open if you're wanting to run your nails down my back though. And of course, anyone could walk in. Are you into voyeurism too, darling?"

"You're disgusting."

"Says the girl who wants to scratch and bite and have her wicked way with me in a casket while my whole family listens."

"That is all you, buddy."

"You're the one who brought up the casket."

"And you know that I didn't mean it that way."

"What way?" 

"The way you're suggesting."

"Be more specific." 

"You know what, let's change the topic."

"Are you embarrassed, Caroline?" He asked leaning forward. "Does this type of talk make you uncomfortable?"

"No." She answered firmly but still avoided looking at him. 

"Then why are you all flustered, darling?" 

"I'm not flustered. I'm frustrated. You're being infuriating."

"If you're frustrated I know a way to work that out."

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter for five seconds?" She scolded. 

"I was going to suggest a good run or hike. It seems you're the one with the filthy mind."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're all hot and bothered. I think you have a thing for me."

Caroline nearly choked on her drink. She couldn't believe him. She was offended and annoyed at herself for letting him get under her skin. 

"I do not have a thing for you."

"It makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?"

"All the threats of violence. You just want to get your hands on my body. I can't say I blame you. I am rather dashing. "

"You're deluded is what you are."

"And no wonder you keep rejecting Nik. He's smitten with you and you're lusting after his brother. How very doppelganger of you."

"Oh please!" She exclaimed. 

"There really is no need to beg, darling. All you had to do was say the word and I would ravish you in a second." 

"Seriously? I wouldn't touch you with-"

"I'd probably end up daggered in a box for another century. Maybe a Millennium. Depending on how much Nik actually loves you. He might even use the White Oak Stake to end me forever." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. 

"Now I'm actually tempted." She joked.

"I'd be willing to risk it. But a word of warning, darling." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I bite back."

She laughed with a scoff. 

"Obviously it's never going to happen."

"That's something we can both agree on." She replied, refilling her glass again. 

"You're much too hung up on my brother." He smirked, taking the bottle from her and filling his own glass. 

"For the last time, I am not interested in your brother."

"Words, darling. Those are just words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it got away from me again and this is now a three-shot. I've finished it all so I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow.  
> I have really enjoyed writing these two, so if anyone has any suggestions for a story or a prompt they wanna see let me know.


	3. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment.  
> The unlikely friendship between Caroline and Kol continues and takes a surprising turn.

  
It had become a regular thing between them. Caroline would find herself in another bar in another town and soon after the youngest Mikaelson male would join her. She stopped asking how he got there or why. She knew he had followed her. She knew every time she left town searching for another place to drown her sorrows that he would be following her. She had even thought maybe she should offer him a lift. But then she'd remember how much of a dick he was and would think 'fuck him'. This went on for nearly two weeks. And this was the sixth time they had met. 

He slid into the booth beside her and she wordlessly slid a glass towards him, not even looking up from her phone. After a few moments she put the device away, having had enough of Mystic Falls drama for the day. 

Neither talked about what was going on in town. They were on opposite sides of this war. They could try to find out what the other side was planning but it would be pointless. Neither would spill the beans and neither of them cared to try. This thing they had, this drinking buddy thing or whatever it would be called, was outside of the Mystic Falls drama. It had never been said outright but it was like an unspoken agreement between them that whatever was happening in town would not be brought up during their time together. Maybe it was because they were both trying to get away from it and everything else going on at home, maybe they just didn't want to ruin a good evening. Who knew? It was what it was. 

"This place is a bit lively for you."

He wasn't wrong. She usually chose places with little people about. This bar wasn't packed but it had a decent number of patrons in it. She hadn't fed in a while and would need to feed before she went home. So she needed someone to catch, feed and erase. Though she didn't intend on telling him that. 

"I felt like a change."

He side-eyed her but didn't push it. 

"I won't complain. I see a few tasty little things near the bar."

She shot him a look. 

"Relax, darling. I know how to behave."

She gave him an incredulous look before returning her attention to her drink. 

"That's different." He gestured to the glass she was holding. 

"As I said, I fancied a change."

She went back to stirring the cocktail with the little black straw. Silence once again falling between them. 

"Speaking of fancying…" he began, "my brother still has it bad. I caught him drawing yet another portrait of you." 

"Kol." She warned. "I really didn't need to know that."

"I thought you might like a warning that he may renew his attentions towards you." 

"Noted."

"You're right, he is creepy."

"Can we stop talking about your brother?"

"Only if you bother to talk. You're awfully quiet."

"And you're complaining? Usually, you go on about how annoying my voice is and how you wish you could rip my voice box out."

"Yes, but I'm finding a silent you even more unnerving." 

"Ok how about you be silent then and I'll talk?"

"That's no fun."

"You're a child."

"I'm older than you."

"You're older than everything, including this country."

"Exactly, so then how am I a child?"

"You're a petulant, ancient man-child." She snapped slamming her glass down with more force than she meant to. 

"And you're in a mood. What has gotten your knickers in a twist?" 

"Firstly, I'm not in a mood. Secondly, do not talk about my underwear."

"I'll leave your knickers alone if you tell me why you're being such a bitch tonight."

"You'll be leaving my knickers alone regardless. And I'm always a bitch to you."

"No, there's something different. Usually you come off with these little witticisms. You are bitchy but there's a playfulness to your barbs. Not tonight."

"Don't act as if you know me. You know nothing about me."

He turned to her, his eyes looking over her face. Studying. Calculating. Like she was a puzzle to work out. He turned his whole body towards her and looked her over. Then his eyes softened and he gave a little half-smile. 

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. As if he could work it out himself by looking at her. 

"None of your business."

"Darling, you're hungry. The longer you leave it the worse you'll get."

"Thanks for that lesson, Obi-Wan. But I already took vampire 101." 

"I'm not saying this to patronise you, I'm reminding you that you need to feed soon, lest you lose control. I know how much you value your control, my young Padawan." 

She turned to look at him. A look of shock, disbelief and something else that said she was slightly impressed with his pop culture reference. 

"You watched Star Wars?" 

"I was curious about Princess Leia after seeing my brother draw you like her." 

"He what?!"

"I must say I definitely prefer you in the gold bikini to her regular attire. Though, her infamous hairstyle suits you very well too." 

"That is disturbing. Why did you tell me that? Now I can't get it out of my mind."

"Neither can I." He quirked his eyebrows at her.

"You're both disgusting."

"I didn't draw it. I merely appreciated the art."

"It's not art. It's creepy."

"Can't it be both? A beautiful piece of art made by a creepy bastard. I'm sure it's not the first in history." 

She couldn't help but laugh at that. He was probably right. But it was still unsettling to her. Though part of her wondered if he was making it up to be a dick. She couldn't imagine Klaus watching Star Wars and having a Leia kink. The thought alone was disturbing. She shivered. 

"Thinking of Nik naked?" Kol guessed at her shiver. "I assure you, I am much better looking." 

"You've seen your brother naked?"

"Of course, I grew up with him. He's my brother."

"Seen him naked as an adult?" 

"Yes."

"I don't even want to know why. That's just… nope. Not going there. Especially after you admitted that you've seen your brother naked as an adult and compared his attractiveness to your own. That's beyond creepy. I don't even think there is a word for that."

"Elijah could give me a run for my money. But he's still way behind me in terms of this century's male aesthetic preference."

"I'm not even touching that."

"Elijah will be relieved to hear that. Then Nik won't have to dagger him for ruining his Princess Leia fantasy."

"Elijah was the only one in your family I didn't feel repulsed by. Thanks for ruining that."

"You fancy Elijah? I must say I'm hurt, Caroline." 

"I don't. But if you wanna rank your brother's, I'd sleep with Elijah before I would ever look at you or Klaus." 

"I'm wounded. Really I am. But I'm not surprised."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, Elijah is pretty boring. And you're all goody-goody. Of course you'd go for him."

"But he wears a suit so well." Caroline breathed, fanning herself. 

"I look better in one."

"If you say so."

"I wore a tuxedo for my mother's ball."

"Yeah, I never noticed you."

"Too busy staring at Elijah?"

"Are you jealous?" 

"Or fawning over Nik and his gifts to you?"

"Oh my god, you are!" She said with wide eyes. 

"I don't get jealous, darling." 

"You sure sound it."

"I'm not jealous. Of Nik, or Elijah or anyone."

"Methinks the psycho doth protest too much." 

"I think you've gone delusional in your hunger."

Caroline groaned. She had forgotten about her hunger for a while. But now he had brought it up her teeth were aching at the need to feed. Which is probably the reason he brought it up. He was a dirty player. But it meant that she had been right on the money. He wanted to change the subject and distract her because she had hit a sore spot. She was sure it wasn't merely about looks or anyone fancying the others more. There were probably a lot more reasons and a lot more history to this jealousy. So she would drop it for now. 

The blonde vampire swiped the bottle from his hands as he was pouring and put it to her lip, taking a very long and deep drink. 

"Something I said?" He asked with a grin.

"Bite me." She spat. 

"Only if you ask nicely." 

She moved to throw the bottle at him but he was too quick. He grabbed her arm, removed the bottle from her grasp and sat it down on the table. 

"Right." He said standing up. "Let's go get you something to eat before you do something stupid and I have to snap your neck."

"Kol." She warned. 

"Relax, I won't kill anyone. I've already eaten. This is strictly for you."

"You're offering to not kill someone? Why?" 

"Because you're even more annoying when you're like this."

He pulled her up by the arm he was still holding and turned her so her back was to his chest. Leaning down to her ear he whispered,

"Now, tell me. Who do you like the look of?"

She let her eyes rove over the room, taking in everyone in it. 

"Her." She whispered, nodding to the redhead who had been sat at the bar with a man. She was making her way to the ladies room. Caroline moved to follow. Kol pulled her back. 

"Easy, love. Might look a bit suspicious if you just run after her."

"Or it might look like I really have to pee." 

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bar. She followed, waiting to see what he was doing. 

"I'll get us more drinks. Why don't you go powder your nose, darling?" He smiled sweetly at her. 

She nearly gagged. Kol and sweetly had probably never been used in a sentence before. But she smiled back and then turned towards the ladies room. 

The redhead was in the cubicle when she entered so she washed her hands waiting for her to emerge. A few moments later the cubicle door opened and the girl walked to the sink. She smiled at Caroline as their eyes met in the mirror. The blonde took a deep breath before she turned inhumanly fast and grabbed the girls shoulders, making them lock eyes. 

"Don't scream. Just relax. This won't hurt and it'll be over in a minute." She spoke. 

The redhead repeated what she said and stood still dazed. Caroline brushed the red curls from her shoulder, she felt her veins pulse and fangs descend as she heard the steady rhythm of the human's heart. Without wasting any more time she sank her teeth into the smooth skin and let the metallic liquid coat her tongue, taking very slow sips and savouring the flavour.

She groaned at how good it tasted. It had been a while since she had fed directly from the vein. She'd been on blood bags for so long, she had been getting her supply from the Salvatore's but lately she had been avoiding going to the boarding house. She'd never been Damon's biggest fan but Elena seemed to be getting closer to him and it unnerved her. It brought back memories she would rather not relive. Hence the need to drown her sorrows several times a week away from town and everyone. 

She was too wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or notice another presence until she felt an arm slip around her shoulder and a hand settle on her back. She was so caught up in the blood that she didn't even react until another hand gripped her hip tightly and even then it was a few moments before she could open her eyes and pull her attention from the girl's neck. 

There was someone else there, pushed up against the back of the girl, sandwiching her between the two of them. Caroline recognised the jacket immediately. It was Kol and she didn't need to see him to know what he was doing, she could hear him drinking from the other side of the girl's neck. She knew she needed to pull away, to stop before they drained the poor girl dry. But it tasted so good and the feel of the hand on her hip, gripping hard and holding her in place, the thumb grazing the skin above the top of her jeans, it just heightened the experience and made it so hard to stop. 

But stop she did. 

Caroline Forbes was a control freak and she wouldn't let herself fall down the bloodlust rabbit hole and take the poor girl with her. So she extracted her fangs from the neck and pulled back panting slightly at the rush she was feeling. A second layer Kol did the same, licking his lips as he turned his eyes to her. All red and full of blood, she was sure he was seeing the same thing mirrored back at him from her. He drew his hands back, the redhead between them fell to the floor and he moved forward into the place she had just occupied, his hand resuming its place on Caroline's hip. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"You were taking too long."

"You can't be in here. It's the ladies room." She tried to scold but failed. His thumb brushing again the bare skin of her stomach distracting her. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very sexy when you're angry and covered in blood?" He purred. 

She moved to open her mouth, a witty retort on the top of her tongue but was silenced when his lips met her own. His other hand landed on her other hip and she found herself kissing him back. It was hard and hungry. Fast and fierce. Her hands fisted in his jacket pulling him as close as possible, his fingers digging into her hips trying to do the same. He began backing her up until his hands dropped to her thighs and he picked her up and settled her on the counter between the sinks. Her hands began pushing his jacket down his shoulders, his moved to her strappy top.

A small groan sounded from behind him. 

Caroline pulled away with wide eyes. 

"Shit." She whispered before pushing him away to slide off the counter. 

She ran to the redhead on the floor and examined the bites on her neck. 

"Shit." She muttered again then bit into her wrist and held it to the human girl's mouth. 

"Drink." She commanded as the Original looked on. 

She turned to him, not making eye contact. 

"Can you hand me a paper towel?" 

He did as she asked and watched as she cleaned off any blood on the human's neck as the skin healed with the power of her blood. She pulled the girl's cardigan up to cover the bloodstain on the shoulder of her dress. 

"Is that your boyfriend out there?" She asked. 

The redhead nodded.

"You're going to go back out to him, you're not feeling well and want to go home. You don't remember anything that happened in this bathroom. You came, you peed and you left."

The redhead blinked a few times before she stood up and exited the bathroom. Caroline turned to face the Original slowly. He was looking at her intently, she couldn't read his expression and it unnerved her. She caught sight of herself in the mirror behind him. 

"Oh, God." She sighed, raising her hand to her chin that was covered in blood. 

She moved to the sink but he caught her hand as she tried to pass him. 

"Kol I need to clean up. I'm a mess."

He looked down at her hand that he held. Blood was smeared all over her wrist and palm. 

"Allow me to help you." He spoke before lifting her arm and licking the blood from her wrist. 

"That's my blood, not hers." She explained, trying to pull her arm away but he was stronger than her. 

"I know." He replied, meeting her eyes and licking his lips. 

She gulped involuntarily. He was looking at her with such intensity she felt like prey about to be devoured. 

Still gripping her arm he tugged on it making her stumble towards him. His hands moving to her shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily. 

He grinned, clearly enjoying the effect he had on her. 

"Resuming what we were doing before we got interrupted." 

He pecked her lips. Her eyes closed. He kissed her again, one hand moving to tangle in her blonde curls, the other moving to her hip. Her own hands made their way to him, one sliding around his waist, fisting in the back of his shirt, the other winding around his neck. These kisses weren't as manic as the previous ones. They weren't gentle either, she didn't think Kol Mikaelson did anything gently. They were quick and hard but not as brutal as before. The last ones fuelled by bloodlust, these maybe just regular lust.

She pulled back but didn't release him. 

"We shouldn't be doing this." 

"Probably not." He replied, dipping in again for another kiss. 

"I'm serious." Pulled away again. "We can't do this." 

He breathed a sigh and rested his forehead on hers, his hands still firmly in their places. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"You know why." 

"Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does. We are fighting on opposite sides. We can't get involved like this."

"Is that the real reason?" 

"Yes." She replied with a questioning look.

"Or is it because you have feelings for my brother?"

She pushed at him but he didn't budge. 

"I told you I'm not interested in your brother." She said through gritted teeth. 

"Words, darling." 

His eyes were serious as he looked almost imploringly into hers. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Pulling away slightly to speak against his mouth. 

"Actions speak louder than words." 

She then kissed him again, slowly and deliberately. Pouring as much truth as she could into it. It seemed to do the trick. He responded, turning her sweet kisses into something more passionate, both hands moved to her face, holding her to him. 

He pulled back to look at her, a genuine smile on his face. She didn't think she'd even see something so honest and pure on the face of a Mikaelson but there it was. Of course, it didn't last. That smarmy smirk of his reappeared once again before he spoke. 

"I knew you had a thing for me, darling."

She smiled sweetly at him before moving her lips to his. He hissed as she broke the skin of his lip. 

"And I told you I had fangs."

He laughed. 

"Kinky." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. If you liked this story and want to see more, pop a comment or a message. I'm open to writing other pairings too. I'm on a TVD kick at the moment.


End file.
